Darker Then Dark
by Darka Dark
Summary: Hiei's eyes tightened, gasping softly as the other male nibbled on his ear. It felt so good, it was so hard to resist. He didn't know what to say, but his mind was clouded, all he could think of was More... Hiei&Occ Yaoi, Rape, Blood, Language, Oneshot


**Summary:** **_"You want me don't you?" Ashi whispered and nibbled on his ear. _**

**_Hiei's eyes tightened, gasping softly as the other male nibbled on his ear. It felt so good, it was so hard to resist. He didn't know what to say, but his mind was clouded, all he could think of was_**

**_"M-more..." _**

**Hiei/Occ Yaoi  
Rape, Blood, and a little romance.**

**Darker Then Dark**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the __YuYuHakusho. Just own the story that's all. With the help of a great friend, YamiKyuuketsuki!!! LOVE YAH!!_

* * *

A man in a black cape with long black hair a little longer than his shoulders and piercing green eyes was fighting Kurama. He dodges the whip that was lashed out at him, and jumped back onto a crate near him. Kurama looked up at him and he looked back down at him. 

"Well Kurama, it seems that I won." The man said grinning.

Kurama glared at him. "What are you talking about Ashi?"

The man, Ashi, pointed to his arm and jumped down. Kurama looked down and saw a needled sticking out of it. He looked stunned and looked back to see Ashi in his face. Ashi smirked and kicked him.

Hiei was looking for Kurama. He wonder were that fox went. He stop on a street and felt his ki somewhere near until he looked in front him. There was an abandon were house in.

'_What is Kurama doing in there?_' he thought.

He jumped up to a window. He was a man that was Kurama's height walked towards someone. That person stood the best he could revile to be Kurama. Hiei looked down at him. Kurama felt Hiei's presences and looked up at him, and gave a weak smile. Ashi walked over to Kurama when Hiei jumped down and elbowed him in the stomach. Ashi stumble back abit, before stand straight.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked in cold tone.

Ashi looked at Hiei with a smirk. "Well, you're more powerful then I thought." He said moving toward Hiei. "Lets see what can you do…." he stopped before him. "Fire demon."

Kurama walked over to Hiei and fell on him, causing both to fall. Hiei slowly sat up, seeing the needle fall from Kurama's arm. Kurama gave him the I'm-Sorry smiled and fainted. Hiei bared his fangs at Ashi and pulled forth his katana. Ashi just brushed dust off his cape.

"I'll say it once more, who the hell are you?!" Hiei yelled at him.

But Ashi wasn't standing were he was before. He looked around careful and fully alert. Hiei gave a soft grunt as he was tackled to the ground, his katana slipping from his hand and sliding along the floor.

"My name is no importance." Ashi said looking down at him smirking. "But, what is your name?"

Hiei glared up at the taller male, growling. "None of your business!"

Ashi smirked, grabbed both Hiei's wrist and pined them above his head with one hand. The other traced his face.

"Oh, yes it is my business. Because right now, you're helpless." he said getting dangerously close to his face.

Hiei blinked in surprise and squirmed around under Ashi, trying to get his wrists free. He turned his head away once he felt his face begin touched.

"Get off me!" he called, bucking around to try and throw the other off him. His crimson eyes widening as the other's face got closer.

Ashi jerked Hiei's face to him and looked at him in the eye. He roughly kissed Hiei. His hand roamed his body. Hiei blinked in surprise as his head was moved, his crimson eyes becoming wider as he was kissed. He squirmed around, trying to get away from the hands as muffled protests left him. Ashi took the chance to stick his tongue in his mouth when he protested. Ashi pressed against Hiei, trying to keep him still. Hiei's eyes shut tightly as he felt the wet tongue enter his mouth. He grunted, his squirms becoming minimum as the other pressed against him, though a light pink blush crossed his cheeks as he felt the other pressing into his hips. Ashi explored Hiei's mouth. After a couple minutes, he moved from his mouth to his neck. Biting and sucking, leaving a huge mark on his neck. Hiei let out a whimpered moan, feeling Ashi's mouth teasing his neck. He turned his head away, subconsciously giving the other more room. Ashi smirked at his actions. He licked his neck then went to up to his ear.

"You want me don't you?" Ashi whispered and nibbled on his ear.

Hiei's eyes tightened, gasping softly as the other male nibbled on his ear. It felt so good, it was so hard to resist. He didn't know what to say, but his mind was clouded, all he could think of was

"M-more..."

Ashi moved from his ear to his lips again. His hand was tugging at Hiei's pants. Hiei blushed lightly, his reasonable side trying to stop the male by squirming and tugging at his wrists. His body had already begun to react to the other's touches. Ashi pulled back.

"Stop squirming or I'll go further then I should. Because when my prey struggles, it provokes me to go further. And we don't want to wake the fox over there with your screams of pleasure. Now do we?" Ashi asked, hand going under his shirt.

Hiei continued to squirm, not believing a word of the other. He glared weakly, growling a little.

"I wouldn't scream out in pleasure for you!" he sneered, but bit down on his lip, feeling a cold hand along his warm torso.

Ashi eyes went from cheerful to a cold glared with a little lust in them. "We'll see about that." he remarked.

Ashi scratched Hiei's chest, leaving red marks on his chest. Hiei's gave a sharp gasps, gritting his teeth not trying to another sound. He glared, crimson eyes burning with hate.

"Bastard..." he sneered, bucking up again.

"And you, a bitch." he replied back, reached in his back pocket. "I was going to use this on the fox. But I'll do you first." he took a something that looked like handcuffs. He put them on Hiei and then mutters something and it bind to the ground.

"That should hold you." He said, grinning and stood up.

"I am not a bitch!" Hiei growled, glaring at Ashi.

He blinked, watching the other pull out a strange object. Then, he heard a click, turning his head he looked up, trying to pull his hands away, but found them bound to the ground.

"N-nani?! Let me go! What the hell!?"

"No. I'll let you go once I have what I want and right now my friend. You and that fox of yours is what I want. But why should I take you when your friend over there is unprotected?" He said in a mocking tone, circling him.

Hiei looked over at Kurama, his eyes wide. He didn't want any harm to come to his fox. (Yes HIS fox.) He glared up at Ashi, still squirming around.

"Do what ever you have to, to me! Just leave the fox alone!" he sneered, panting softly from all his struggling.

His shirt lifted to show his stomach and his pants now falling past his hips. Ashi stopped, and took note of this. The lusts in his eyes were beginning to show again.

"Whatever I want, you say. So that means I can fuck you shitless and you won't complain?" he asked.

Hiei gulped slightly, biting his lip gently. He wasn't that naive to not understand what he wanted. But it would be the fire demon's first time, and he wanted to experience it in a positive way. He gulped back his fear before replying.

"If you leave my fox alone, I'll... let you..." Hiei whispered, looking away.

"Maybe, maybe not. it depends on your reactions." Ashi said, saddling him.

"M-my reactions?" Hiei asked slowly, blinking his large, crimson eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you scream loud enough when I'm inside you." he conned, tracing Hiei's lips. "Maybe I'll leave the fox alone."

Hiei blushed lightly, biting his lip gently. He wanted to resist the other male, but knew it would only make things worse.

Ashi looked at Hiei's face. His own face didn't change. "What's it going to be?"

Hiei gulped slightly, glancing at his fox. "I'll... scream for you..." he whispered, looking away, feeling ashamed.

"Good choice." Ashi said, smirking.

Hiei blushed ever so slightly, not daring to look, his hair covering closed, crimson eyes. "Gomen... kitsune..." he whispered silently.

Ashi smirked widen. He jerked Hiei's face towards him. "Why don't you calm down and enjoy the ride. I'll make as pleasurable as I can. For me that is." he laughed.

Hiei glared weakly up at the taller male, baring his fangs slightly. "Highly unlikely... you're probably going to make me hurt and bleed..." he sneered

"So you are smart." Ashi said, "And..." look Hiei up and down. "Hot too. I should enjoy this, very, very much." he said.

Hiei flushed slightly a glared, breathing heavily from his struggles. "Stop mocking me... and don't call me hot..."

"What do you prefer…..sexy?" he asked, hands going under his shirt, raking his hands down his chest and sucking on his collar bone.

Hiei stifled a moan as he tilted his head away. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me anything..." he muttered, eyes tightening slightly as the other's hands teased his chest.

Ashi reached for his back pocket and took out a pocket knife. He lifted up and stared at him. "This shirt has to go."

He cut Hiei's cape, then his shirt. He slides the blade across his chest very lightly, not wanting to cut him yet. Hiei blinked in surprise, feeling cold air across his chest, his nipples reacting to the cool air.

"H-hey! These are my only clothes!" he growled, glaring as he tried to pull his hands free. He watched the blade carefully, knowing something bad would happen.

"So what you're not going to need them." he said. "Nor will you need these when I get down there." he said, pointing to his pants.

Ashi slowly cut and 'x' on Hiei's chest, then sucked on his nipple and played with the other. Hiei bit his lip, wincing slightly as his chest was cut. He gasped softly, his body bucking up as the other male sucked on his nipple as he played with his other, finding the unfamiliar feeling pleasurable, his body quite sensitive. He moved over the 'x' and lick up the blood. Ashi brushed Hiei's lips with his blood stained on his own. Hiei shivered and hissed as the other licked his wound, suddenly tasting his own blood on his lips. Ashi got up and stepped on Hiei, pressing his shoe in the wound. Hiei's eyes tightened as his wound was stepped on, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"I really hope you made the right choice. Because I'm going to fuck you hard." he said, adding pressure.

Hiei made a slight noise as the other pressed down harder on his wound. He glared up weakly at the male, grunting. "Stop gloating..."

Ashi saddled Hiei and backslapped him and held the knife at his face. "Would you like to repeat that again?" his hand slipped his hand in Hiei's pants and gripped his member.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he was backhanded, glaring up at the other male and the knife. He was about to speak, but only a small moan left him as his hardening member was gripped. He went to Hiei's neck and bit and suck. He felt himself getting hard and stroke Hiei slowly. Hiei shut his eyes tightly, grunting as he felt himself being stroked, his cheeks darkening a little.

"Ngh... f-fu..." he groaned, bucking his hips into the hand.

Ashi lifted his head back up to Hiei's mouth and kissed him roughly. Hiei could care less at the moment as he continued to buck his hips, craving for the unfamiliar pleasure.

"Mmmph... ngh..." came his muffled voice.

Ashi's tongue touched Hiei's bottle lip, asking for an entrance. Hiei gave a soft gasp, his mouth obediently opening for Ashi as he moaned quietly. Ashi's tongue begun to roam the inside Hiei's mouth. He tasted like no other. He wanted more and more of the fire demon. Hiei moaned again, his cheeks flushing more. He panted around the kiss as his own tongue shyly rubbed against Ashi's before pulling back quickly. Ashi smirked. As he drew back, he went back to Hiei's chest, licking and biting him.

"Ngh..." Hiei groaned, his back arching into the teasing mouth, shuddering at the licks and bites.

Ashi took his hand out of Hiei's pants and undo them. Hiei whimpered lightly as the hand that was stroking him, stopped. He bucked his hips up, trying to find that friction again. Ashi pulled down Hiei's pants. He licked the tip of his member. Hiei moaned out a little louder, blushing in embarrassment as he squirmed around. Ashi smirked, and then took him fully in his mouth. His tongue was licking and swirling him. Hiei cried out softly in pleasure, his back arching as he bucked his hips up. He squirmed around, still trying to pull his wrist free. Ashi took the blade in his other hand and placed it at his entrance. Hiei blinked, feeling something cold at his entrance, almost like metal. His eyes went wide. He slowly slides in the blade.

"N-no! Don't!" he called, gasping out in pain and shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the blade slide into him. "S-stop!"

Ashi ignored Hiei's plead and thrust the blade in and out of him. While he was sucking on Hiei's member like a lollipop. Hiei gasped out in pain, his eyes tightening. His nose twitched, he could feel and smell blood slipping out from his entrance. But he ended up moaning as the other sucked him.

"Stop it...!" he called weakly.

Ashi came off him, smirking. "Is that pleading I hear?" he asked, sharply turning the blade and took it out of him. He gave a sharp hiss as Ashi twisted the blade and pulled it out, more blood quickly spilling from his wounded behind. Ashi undid his own pants and pulled them off. His member throbbed and he places himself by Hiei's mouth. Hiei glared weakly, grunting at the other.

"Suck." Ashi commanded.

"No..." he replied, turning his head away.

Ashi jerked his head back toward him. "You will do as I say."

He stuffed his member all the way in Hiei's mouth. Hiei's eyes went wide as his small mouth was suddenly filled. He shut his eyes tightly, gagging and coughing around the other as his eyes tears up. Ashi started to trust himself in and out Hiei's mouth. He moaned a little. Hiei whimpered ever so slightly as his mouth was abused. He tried to bite down on the other's member while trying to squirm and pull his head away. Ashi yelped in pain.

"You little bitch." he grabbed Hiei by the neck. Choking him and keeping him in place. "You'll pay for that." he said coldly.

Hiei's eyes snapped open as the taller male began to choke him. "Mmph!" he called weakly, his 'stop' muffled by the other's member. He became light headed as his eyes started to flutter shut from the lack of air.

Ashi watched him struggle. He let him go, put a hand on his cheek. "Why do you have to make things so hard?"

Hiei gasped for air and breathed heavily as he was let go. "D-Do you really think... I would let you... abuse me... willingly?" he breathed out.

"Like I am now? Yes." he said. He positioned himself at Hiei's entrance. "And I haven't heard you scream."

He trusted him to him very roughly. Not caring if Hiei was hurt or not. Hiei's eyes snapped open wide as he let out the loudest ear shattering scream. His bleeding, virgin entrance being force open was too painful for him. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes, which turned into small, round, red gems.

"Itai!" he cried, feeling himself bleed more, inside ripping.

Ashi increased his speed and trusted into him rougher and harder. Hiei begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't. Ashi kissed him roughly and started abusing his member roughly. Hiei winced and tried to move, but his body was weakening as the blood poured out of him. Ashi pulled back and moan out of sheer pleasure. Hiei release biting his bottom lip trying not to yell in pain. Ashi felt him and pound harder into him. Hiei bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. As Ashi near his own climax, he bit down into Hiei neck. Hiei opened his mouth but was cover when Ashi kissed him. He thrust into him a coupled times and released. Ashi signed, Hiei felt broken and abused. Ashi pulled out of him and lifted the binding spell. Hiei didn't dare move, he was hurting to much. He, the Great Hiei, couldn't take down this guy. Tears fell harder as he looked over at the peaceful Kurama. Ashi looked at Kurama too, as he redressed himself.

"Well, you did your end. I'll do mine." Ashi said, bending down to Hiei.

Ashi snapped his fingers and the needle disappeared. Hiei turned his head away as Ashi looked down on him. Ashi kissed his abused lips and walked away. Kurama awoke and sat up slowly. He couldn't recognize where he was, but then he smelled blood. His head cleared and he saw Hiei on the floor, naked and in a pool of blood. He ran over to his side.

"Hiei…" Kurama started.

Hiei turned his to him and smiled weakly at him. Kurama pulled him into his lap as carefully as he could. He smelled Ashi over him and knew it was his doing, but why to Hiei.

"Why?" Kurama asked as he started to tear up.

Hiei slowly moved his hand to Kurama's face and replied hoarsely, "Because…..I…..lo…ve…..you."

Kurama kissed him softly and caringly. Hiei kiss him back with the feeling. Kurama pulled back and smiled as the tears fell.

"I love you too."

* * *

Darka Dark: That's it. I know its all romance at the end. And I'm not the best when it comes to romance. But this is what I got. So please review. And NO!! I'M NOT A HIEI HATER!!!  



End file.
